


Blinding

by moor



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, MinaSaku, Modern AU, NSFW, Underage - Freeform, dilf, fanfic of another's fanfic, saviour complex?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 08:02:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27467647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moor/pseuds/moor
Summary: Modern AU. MinaSaku. NSFW. Fanfic based on onemoreword's "Unforgettable Winter Romance" fic. Please READ THE TAGS for warnings.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Namikaze Minato
Comments: 17
Kudos: 183





	Blinding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [onemoreword](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onemoreword/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Unforgettable Winter Romance](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/711217) by onemoreword. 



> Thank you for your permission to write and share this, @onemoreword!  
> As the content is NSFW and involves minors, I urge you to read and heed the warnings. Also, the original fic, "Unforgettable Winter Romance" is housed in a closed community on Dreamwidth.

Her birthday was approaching, and Sakura’s heart twisted and tore as she sensed the struggle happening within Naruto. He was jittery, constantly distracted, losing track of their conversations and sometimes staring off into the distance before shaking his head and coming back to her with a conflicted expression and heavy heart.

Sakura knew what it was. She had her own secrets from him, and she almost gave in to the urge to confess, over and over again, as they would sit together at a table in the cafeteria at school, or out with their friends at a basketball game. But like a monster that hid beneath the ocean’s depths, it never quite surfaced enough for them to face it. They knew something was there, lurking, waiting for them to step into the coldness that stretched further and further between them, but neither had summoned the courage to do it. It was hell on both of them but neither was willing to break the false peace between them and say it outright. The lies had gone on for weeks and months now, and to surrender and capitulate to the pressure would ruin everything they had faked ignoring.

So they remained at a stalemate. Neither truly happy. Certainly neither satisfied. Both presenting false fronts. 

What twisted Sakura’s anger tighter, however, was that her mistake lasted one week. It occurred once, and then she closed the door on it. She hadn’t spoken to Minato since, outside of casual hellos or chitchat at their home when she’d been over with Naruto. Hadn’t called Minato back. Hadn’t texted Minato back. Had ignored Minato’s occasional e-mails and voicemails, checking on her, asking for updates, sensing her conflicted state. She’d even avoided being alone with Minato in a room, when she and he and Naruto had been out together, at Naruto’s basketball games or school events. 

Sakura had lapsed once and made sure it would never, ever happen again. It still hurt to think about it. Hurt in many ways she refused to face, and for the _enth_ time she shoved her conflicted feelings down, burying them deeper each time they surfaced. They would come back again, she knew, but she could ignore them just a little bit longer.

But the other things, she couldn’t ignore.

Like how, day after day, Sakura spotted fresh abrasions on the tanned skin of Naruto’s throat that she had no knowledge of putting there. With the warmer weather he no longer wore scarves, and when he changed into his basketball jersey in front of her at practice, she saw the scratches and passion marks that he passed off as scrapes and bruises from practice. Even the ones that led down beneath his shorts. 

At her side, Sakura heard Hinata’s muted gasp as Naruto’s mid-section was bared to them when he stretched during a lay up to the hoop. Sakura immediately saw why. The firm muscles of Naruto’s defined abdomen were crossed with muted purple marks, spaced out like dainty feminine fingerprints at his waistband. Sakura swallowed when a member of the team, Kiba, cat-called Naruto for the marks and Naruto coloured and shouted at Kiba to shut up.

“Nice job, Sakura!” called Kiba, winking at Sakura. 

Around Sakura, a few of her friends laughed and teased Kiba back about being jealous, but Sakura didn’t hear them. She was rooted to the bleacher bench. She and Naruto hadn’t been anything close to intimate in weeks.

Her lips trembled as Sakura bit the inside of her cheek as she struggled to maintain her composure. _They thought… they thought that she had done that…_

Beside Sakura, Hinata’s cheeks were burning, her heart-shaped lips pressed together tightly.

Her fists clenching, her jaw clenching tighter by the second, Sakura stood.

She couldn’t take it anymore.

“Wasn’t me,” called back Sakura, swinging her backpack up on her shoulder. She’d had enough.

On the court, Naruto froze. His hand missed the ball, his eyes widening as Sakura began walking away. Ignoring his practice, he shook his head.

“Sakura!” pleaded Naruto, jogging over. “It’s not—”

“I hope you and Hinata are very happy together,” said Sakura between clenched teeth. Her heart hurt and she swallowed down the urge to cry, or scream at him, or beat her fists against his chest. She may not have loved him, but she had… She had cared so much. She had _tried_. 

Around them, the gym quieted as the drama unfolded. 

“Sakura, I’m sorry,” begged Naruto, reaching for her, but Sakura tugged her arms away.

“I’ll see you around, Naruto. This is over.”

As the chatter started up behind her, Sakura held her head high. She heard at least two voices saying, _“Hinata? Hyuuga Hinata?”_ or _“Dude, that was cold. You did that to Sakura?”_ , and other expressions of incredulity. Naruto didn’t follow her, though. The gym doors shut behind her, closing her off from the rest of the gossip unfolding behind her. She was alone.

But as she made her way to the bus stop, she stumbled and reached out to catch herself, blinded by her angry tears.

Well, at least she didn’t need to carry her guilt any longer, she thought with a choked laugh.

It didn’t make her feel any better.

When she returned home to the house she lived in with her relatives, she was met with more bad news.

Their expressions were apologetic, but her belongings had already been packed into a pair of boxes. They were expecting another child and needed to make her room into a nursery. No, their other children couldn’t share a room. They were sure she had friends she could stay with, just for another year or so until university started. She wasn’t mad at them, was she? They were just focusing on their own family for now. She would be fine on her own, wouldn’t she?

Of course she would be. 

She always was.

* * *

That evening, Naruto trudged into the penthouse condominium he shared with his father and dropped his sports bag by the front door, unable to lift it another step further.

From the kitchen, the sounds of steaks cooking on the indoor grill sizzled and the scent wafted closer, delicious and upsetting Naruto’s tense, guilt-branded stomach further. 

“Naruto?” called Minato, peeking his head out of the kitchen and down the hall. “I’m in the kitchen. Supper will be ready in five!”

“OK,” murmured Naruto, pedaling off his shoes as if they weighed tons. 

How was he going to explain this to his father? His father adored Sakura. Really, truly loved having her around. Naruto doubted she would come visit them for her birthday like they’d been planning. Hell, she may not come around for months. His father was going to be so disappointed in him.

Rubbing his hands over his face, Naruto whined against his palms. What had he done?

The backpack on his shoulder slid down and Naruto let it fall to the floor, heedless of the lunch bag, water bottle and books inside. He was stupid. He was so stupid. He had ruined everything.

“How was school? Did practice go well?” asked Minato over the sound of the extractor fan, flipping the steaks one last time. He reached for plates for himself and Naruto, setting them to warm on the stove before peeking around the corner again and looking at Naruto properly. His expressive blond brows pulled together as he studied Naruto more closely. 

“Hey,” said Minato, more gently, noting Naruto’s red eyes, the tears falling down his cheeks. Glancing at the stove, Minato turned down the heat and hurried down the hall, wiping his hands on a towel tucked into his apron.

Taking Naruto’s shoulders, Minato stared down into his son’s crumbling face before pulling him into a hug. Naruto wrapped his arms around his father, burying his face in his chest and shoulder.

“Hey, what happened?” asked Minato, rubbing Naruto’s broad back. “Was practice that bad? Everybody has bad days…”

Shoulders shuddering, Naruto shook his head.  
“Sakura,” choked Naruto. “She broke up with me. And I deserve it. I’ve been… I’ve been cheating on Sakura with Hinata since Christmas. I’m the worst,” confessed Naruto. 

With his head tucked into his father, Naruto missed the sudden emotion that crossed Minato’s face. Minato swallowed and stiffened before he continued patting Naruto’s back.

Minato let out a sympathetic sigh.

“It hurts when you have to watch someone you love go to someone else, Naruto. I doubt it was an easy decision for her,” said Minato. 

“I wanted to tell her. I did,” admitted Naruto. “But I just… she has no one else. She’s so alone. I didn’t want her to be alone again.”

Minato let out a low, disappointed exhale. “Sakura isn’t stupid, Naruto. She knew, and if not, at least strongly suspected. What you did was shameful. I’m very disappointed to hear this is what you’ve been doing. I already suspected it, but I’d hoped I was wrong.”   
  
“What?” asked Naruto, stepping away from his father.

“You weren’t exactly subtle over the holiday break at the chalet,” said Minato, eyes sharpening. “Sakura noticed.” After a second, he added. “And so did I.”

“She did? But she never said anything. I felt so bad that she had to stay with you the whole week, I kept wanting to make it up to her—”

“So you kept dating Hinata on the side, demeaning Sakura?”

“What?! No! I love Sakura! I just… I’m not… I’m not _in love_ with her.”

“Because she wouldn’t do the things that Hinata would?”

Naruto jolted back, shocked at his father’s angry expression and chastising. Such basic talk wasn’t like his father at all.

“Sakura’s not like that! And don’t say that about Hinata!” said Naruto, straightening his shoulders as he stared at his father. Naruto may not have his father’s height and build yet, but he was only two inches or so shorter. “And, and, Sakura never… looked at me like that, anyway,” he added, frustrated. He glanced away, his cheeks warming. His mouth opened and shut several times before he added, “She never wanted to go further than a kiss or hug. She was barely even my girlfriend, like that. It was like she found kissing me disgusting and avoided it. At least Hinata _wants_ to do things together.”

Unaware of the rising anger in his father, Naruto missed the way Minato’s hands clenched, flexing, as he listened to his son’s selfish complaints.

“Like, Sakura got uncomfortable when I would just… pull up her shirt to touch her. Hinata lets me do all kinds of things. She… We… Like, I can’t do those kinds of things with Sakura, it would be weird. But with Hinata, we get each other, and it’s good. It’s really good. We’ve kind of… we’ve gone all the way, and it’s pretty amazing. But Sakura wouldn’t even touch me. She acted like I was gross. I couldn’t even kiss her without her pushing me away after a few minutes.”

Minato thrummed with anger. He stepped to the side a moment, running a hand through his hair before whirling on his son.

“Why would she want to kiss the boy who was pushing _his dick down another girl’s throat_ every time her back was turned, Naruto!” snapped Minato, gesturing furiously.

“What the hell, Dad!” shouted Naruto, falling back as if struck, “That’s… you aren’t allowed to say that!”

“I can say whatever I want, and I am disgusted with your behaviour,” said Minato, voice low and dangerous. “I spent a week with Sakura and I feel like I learned more about her in that time than you did in all the months you’ve been together. I’m disappointed in you, but relieved that at least Sakura was brave enough to break up with you. You’re right, you deserve it.”

Tearing off the apron and throwing it down on the ground, Minato pushed past Naruto and headed for the front closet. He collected his wallet, keys and jacket and slipped his feet into his shoes. From the closet he pulled out a small bag.

“Where are you going? What about supper?” asked Naruto, staring at his father with wide eyes.

“You ordered a necklace for Sakura for her birthday this weekend. It came in. I’m going to return it,” said Minato, not looking at his son. “Help yourself to the food.”

With that, Minato strode out of the condo and instead of waiting for the elevator he took the stairs down to the lobby. He was still angry, and now he was sweaty, but at least he’d burned off the edge of his temper. 

It was so rare for Naruto to be this inconsiderate and disrespectful to his friends, but Minato couldn’t bring himself to make excuses for Naruto this time. He wouldn’t. What Naruto had done was disgraceful.

As he took the elevator down to the parking garage, Minato’s eyes clouded with his conflicted thoughts.

It didn’t take Minato long to exchange the necklace when he reached the jeweller, but he was distracted, and more and more worked up as the night went on.

It had been three full months since he and Sakura had…

_That week. Those nights..._

Did she still think of him? 

Minato had. Every day, in fact.

Minato had thought of her so much it hurt him, physically. His heart hurt every time Naruto had casually mentioned he was going out to meet Sakura and their friends, or taking her to a movie, or going to study. Minato had sensed Naruto was hiding something. Had noticed the way his son would retire into his room every time the Hyuuga girl would call, or would fail to mention whether or not Sakura showed up when he and Hinata had gone out together ‘with friends’. 

Minato wasn’t stupid. He knew Naruto had been going through condoms at the rate some people went through socks, but he had assumed that Naruto and Sakura had been…

Shaking the thoughts from his head, Minato realized now that Naruto had not been intimate with Sakura the way he had been assuming. In fact, it sounded like Sakura had pulled away from Naruto after their time at the chalet.

His heart stalled in his chest a moment as Minato wondered at that. _Was it because…_

Naruto hadn’t brought Sakura home often since then. Minato had barely seen Sakura since that week, and had struggled to find a reasonable excuse to contact her directly when they returned. His casual comments to Naruto, “You should bring Sakura over more often. It’s too quiet around here,” had fallen on deaf—but not really—ears. The reason Naruto hadn’t been bringing Sakura by was because he had been with Hinata. Naruto had deliberately avoided bringing Sakura into their home. 

While the car idled in the chilly evening air in the jeweller’s parking lot, Minato stared at his phone. He had Sakura’s number. He could call her. Reach out. Make sure she was ok.

But he’d been struggling with keeping his distance for months. 

Was this the smart thing to do, the day his son broke up with her? To step deliberately back into her life? To pull her into his? Could he do so without immediately following up with a request to join him so he could check her to make sure she was doing well?

His expression neutral, Minato called up Sakura’s name in his list of contacts. The picture was one of her and Naruto together, and Minato’s eyes sharpened to icicles. His idiot son.

Making up his mind, Minato stroked his thumb across the Call button, refusing to back down now that he knew the truth.

The dial tone rang once, twice.

On the third ring, the call was answered and the background noise confused Minato. Cars? Traffic? Were those buses?

“Hello?” asked Sakura, her tone cautious.

“Sakura? Where are you?” asked Minato, one hand already on the wheel of his car. He docked his phone and moved to handsfree as he put the car in first. 

“Minato?” asked Sakura, her voice wavering. 

From the background noise, Minato overheard conversations and catcalls. His chest tightened.

“Sakura, where are you?” he asked again, evenly. 

“I’m just at the shelter,” said Sakura. She tried to make her voice relaxed, but the fear leaked in around the edges. “My family, the family I was staying with, they needed extra room. So I’m going to be staying at the shelter for a bit, while I wait for Child Services to help me find a foster family or apartment. It’s not too bad, there are beds and showers.”

“Shelters are for adults,” said Minato, hoping the horror in his voice didn’t betray him. “You’re a teenager, Sakura.” 

He had treated her as an adult, but that didn’t mean she was ready to be…

The contradiction in his words compared to his past actions, where he had distinctly treated her like an adult, was obvious to him and he disregarded it. That was then, this was an entirely different circumstance.

“Well, I didn’t have much notice, so I’m going to make the most of it. Ino and her family will be back from their trip to Europe in a week or two, so I’ll ask her if I can stay with them for a bit, then. Don’t worry, it’s all fine,” said Sakura. “And I am about to head to the soup kitchen, so there’s food nearby, which is good.”

There was a burst of loud laughter behind Sakura and Minato could hear her adjusting the phone.   
“So, uh, how are you?” she asked awkwardly. “Things going well?”

Anger firmed Minato’s jaw and his knuckles were white on the steering wheel as he peeled out of the parking lot, heading downtown.

“I’m actually going to be in your area tonight,” said Minato casually, racing there at twice the speed limit. “I don’t suppose I could offer you an alternative to the soup kitchen?”

Sakura huffed in amusement.

“You’ve already done so much for me,” she said softly, fondly. “I couldn’t ask for more.”

“You aren’t asking, I’m offering. If you’re worried about debt, you can make it up to me after,” said Minato, heart beating faster.

Damnit. He hadn’t meant to say it like that. Had he? His confidence in his good intentions thinned. But, Sakura had been more than agreeable, in the mountains. 

There was a pause over the line before Sakura replied, her voice hesitant and heavy.

“Minato,” she whispered.

“Pack your things,” he ordered, taking the exit from the expressway to the collector where his exit would be. 

“I’ll meet you out front,” said Sakura, relieved and cautious. “I… I don’t have much.”

“I’ll take care of everything,” promised Minato, slipping between the other cars on the road. The traffic light ahead changed from green to amber.

He floored the pedal, the engine roaring throatily.

“Be ready, Sakura.”

Sakura’s small gasp wasn’t quite muffled when she said, “Yes, sir,” and Minato’s ego swelled in response.

* * *

Minato hung up the last call as he pulled into the bus cutaway in the curb in front of the shelter. As he’d expected, there were small groups of adults outside, smoking in clusters as he approached. Both men and women were there, and he realized it was a mixed-gender shelter. Relaxing his shoulders, he greeted them as he passed through the cigarette smoke and entered the lobby.

“Excuse me,” he said, smiling at the receptionist behind the glass. “I’m looking for—”  
  
“Minato?” 

The voice came from behind him. Minato turned, spotting Sakura waiting with a few boxes and bags piled at her feet, against the wall a few meters away.

The tension in his chest relaxed as Minato took in Sakura’s tired, hopeful eyes.

He smiled at her reassuringly, reaching for her.

“Hungry?” he asked, taking her arms and squeezing her gently. Just to touch her again. He couldn’t help himself.

“A little,” admitted Sakura. She wore three different bags, each overfull with her clothing, and had two suitcases at her feet.  
  
Immediately Minato was reaching for the cases and slid a bag from Sakura’s grasp neatly, without asking. “Let’s go.”

“I can—”

“I know you can,” said Minato gently. “I’m offering, as a gentleman. You have too much on your shoulders,” he added.

Care shone around the edges of his warm blue eyes, and Sakura’s lips lifted in relief.

The car was quickly packed, the passengers buckled before Sakura turned to Minato with shy eyes.

“You really came,” she whispered.

“Of course,” replied Minato fondly. He lifted a hand to tuck her hair behind her ear, letting it cup her cheek on the way down. He clasped her hand as he simply watched her, drinking her in. He had thirsted for any vision of her these last months, and to see her now, so grateful and eager to see him in return. It stirred him intensely. The feel of her soft skin beneath his fingers brought so many memories to the fore, and he noted the way Sakura swallowed as his fingertips lingered near her lips, the way they parted, welcoming him if he chose to sip from her.

Minato broke the trance with effort, knowing they were still public enough in his car to be recognized. He had no shame for his feelings for Sakura, but knew that a connection to him so soon after her relationship with Naruto ended would likely have consequences for her.

Luckily he had a plan that he’d already set in motion.

* * *

As they pulled into the parking garage of the towering condominium complex where Minato and Naruto lived, Sakura glanced at Minato.

“I… I’m not sure I want to see Naruto right now,” admitted Sakura. “It didn’t end in a nice way.”

“You aren’t coming to our place, it’s okay,” reassured Minato. They pulled into Minato’s reserved parking spot, and Sakura continued looking at him, her brows raised in confusion. Waiting to the side of the spot was a porter from the condo corporation, wearing a collared, maroon uniform shirt and holding a wheeled luggage rack still. “Oh good, they’re ready and waiting.”

With that, Minato parked and popped the trunk. The porter immediately collected Sakura’s meager possessions and loaded them on the cart before hurrying away to the service elevator. Sakura spun around to stare after him, gaping. Her hand was still on the car door, holding it open.

“Minato, he just stole my things!”

Chuckling under his breath, Minato smiled at Sakura. “He isn’t going far. Come,” said Minato, taking Sakura’s hand with his right and pulling her last bag over his opposite shoulder.

With Sakura carrying their piping hot takeout in a poly bag, Minato led them up to the business floor of the condominium complex. He rapped his knuckles against the door before it opened immediately and he and Sakura were ushered in and offered tea. It had to be eight o’clock at night, and yet the staff acted thrilled to see them, grateful for the attention Minato bestowed upon them. 

A bit bemused, Sakura sat back in the leather seat beside Minato as he spoke to the housing association.

“It’s all been arranged,” assured the woman with the salt and pepper hair, laugh lines creasing at her eyes. The nameplate on her door indicated she was the manager. “We’re so excited you chose another unit within the corporation, Namikaze-san. We’re just finishing up the preparations. Of course, if you’d prefer to change the palette, we’re happy to make it so as a priority.”

“And the direct communication lines between the units?” inquired Minato. “I believe I also requested a parking spot and a full set of amenities.”

“Already assigned and activated,” said the manager confidently. “Here are the two sets of key cards and parking fobs. All fees have been waived. You’ve been with us for a number of years and we are more than happy to show our gratitude to you for choosing us once again for your home and residence needs.”

“Excellent, thank you. Is there anything further?” asked Minato, giving the manager a charming smile. 

“Nothing at all. The fridge has been stocked with groceries, the security team will e-mail you to arrange a good time to meet our new guest, and your personal concierge will be assigned to assist your guest for anything she may need,” said the manager. “If there is anything further we can do, please don’t hesitate to contact us. We are honoured to have you both with us.”

With a pleased smile, Minato rose and extended his hand, shaking the manager’s, Sakura rising beside him, a bit confused. Minato had her join him while he purchased another condo property? Couldn’t they have eaten supper first?

When the manager turned to Sakura to shake her hand, Sakura played along, smiling, shaking her hand, and murmuring “thank you”. 

The situation didn’t make sense, even as the manager said, “And welcome to The Cliffs, Sakura. We’re thrilled to have you join our family here.”

“Thank you for having me,” said Sakura again, on autopilot.

With a gentle hand on her lower back, Minato guided Sakura out of the office and to a set of secluded elevators around the corner. He used the new set of cards to swipe beside the sensor, and the doors swished open silently. 

“Minato?” asked Sakura. There was a funny feeling spreading through her. He wouldn’t have… “What is going on?”

“I promised I would take care of you, Sakura,” said Minato. The doors opened again. Sakura’s eyes widened—she kept forgetting how smooth the elevators were at The Cliffs, no matter how many times she had visited Naruto.

“We’re here,” he announced, stepping out onto a private corridor. 

Sakura’s knees wobbled at the luxury.

At the end of the corridor lined with floor-to-ceiling windows, beneath the skylights that displayed the starry sky, the porter waited with hands folded in front of them. As they approached, he opened the door for them, bowing as they passed through and entered the suite. Minato nodded to the porter and handed him a fold of bills before the porter disappeared. Minato closed the door behind them, sealing them in.

“Welcome to your new home, Sakura,” announced Minato. He turned to her and placed a pair of the keycard and fobs into her limp hand, closing his fingers around hers and giving her a gentle squeeze. Sakura stared at him, then turned, taking in the expansive entrance that branched off into other corridors and rooms. She took a step forward, setting down the food and keys, and then turned back to Minato, her heart caught inside her when it struggled to rush out like a fleeing rabbit.

Sakura’s lips fell open as she gazed around. It was a luxury suite, similar to Minato’s own. 

“I—” Sakura’s words were trapped in her throat.

Lifting his other hand to cup Sakura’s cheek, Minato lowered his head to hers, taking a deep breath. In and out, their chests moved as they simply stood, and Sakura allowed her eyes to close as she let herself fall into Minato’s control and influence, as she had so many months before. Unconsciously her free hand lifted to his chest, burying her fingers in the wool of his peacoat. 

Minato was a man of action, his behaviour conveying more than his words.

Here, nothing could hurt her. Here, no one would leave her. Here, she was loved beyond measure.

“You didn’t have to do this,” she murmured, too awed and grateful and fearing of his influence.

“I’ve been waiting for your touch since that last day at the resort,” whispered Minato emotionally. “When I found out what Naruto did, I was so enraged. Did the two of you really never…”

Sakura shook her head, tucking her head into the crook of Minato’s shoulder. “No. I couldn’t. Not after you.”

“I missed you. I missed the feel of you around me,” admitted Minato. His hands wrapped around Sakura, holding her closer. “We’ll pick up where we left off. Nothing has changed, Sakura.”

“I wanted to call you,” said Sakura. “I… with Naruto, I couldn’t…”

“I understand.”  
  
Minato looked down at Sakura, drinking her in. Heat kindled in his lower belly, but he held himself back. “Let’s get you eating something.”

“Thank you,” smiled Sakura. 

It was with pleasure and relief that Minato noted the lust heating Sakura’s eyes.

“Food first,” added Minato.

Sakura’s lips pressed together, but the interest in her expression was unmistakable and caused Minato to swallow his moan. So, Sakura had learned to tease, had she?

_… He couldn’t wait._

* * *

At supper, they tasted.

In the shower, they touched.  
  
In bed, they lit the sheets ablaze.

Her knee folded and her ankle over Minato’s shoulder, Sakura moaned as Minato rolled his hips into hers, plunging languidly into her depths. His erection was thick and warm, filling her deliciously with each breath. Sakura’s heart soared each time he met her thrusts, and his gentle moans and praise left her insides fluttering as she squeezed him, pulling him deeper inside, again and again. Their kiss sighed with longing and whispered truths, needy and generous in their loving. That week together, too long ago, had burned into their skin a consummate, carnal need for satiation through mutual worship, and now they made their offerings to each other on the altar of Sakura’s bed.

“I missed you around me,” murmured Minato against Sakura’s throat, sucking on her pulse until her skin was marred with a passion mark. “I missed being inside you so much. You have no idea, Sakura.”

Her fingers tightening in Minato’s thick, blond hair, Sakura swallowed her moan as Minato reached down between them. He slid a finger, then two, inside her to massage the bundle of nerves between her thighs. The quickening inside Sakura began to take hold, the tension coiling tighter. How many nights had she slipped her own fingers into her panties as she lay in bed, her face pressed down into her pillow to muffle the sound of Minato’s name on her lips as she tried to regain even a hint of what they’d shared in the cabin, and then his hotel room. Feeling his touch now, exactly where she had needed it, had Sakura arching off the bed, her legs shaking as she stretched out long and bucked against Minato’s chest with a longing cry, her body tense, taut, then trembling as she gasped and whimpered beneath him.

“I missed you so much, Minato,” breathed Sakura, her arms limp around the back of his neck. Her legs still shook against him, and she wondered how she would ever be able to walk the next day.

“You’re so perfect, Sakura,” huffed Minato, resting his forehead against hers. 

Their breath mingled as he slowed down to a crawl over her, resting his bodyweight on his arm beside her warm head. He gentled his touch, slipping his fingers from between Sakura’s legs to gently coax her hips into a slow glide. “That’s it, ride it out.”

His hand shifted and Minato drew his thumb across Sakura’s cheeks to wipe the wetness away.

“It is intense, isn’t it?” he murmured with sympathetic understanding. The kindness in his tone was a balm across Sakura’s soul. He understood her needs so well.

“Yes,” she panted.

Sakura lifted her arms around Minato and held him close to her, nodding against his chest. It was awkward with her leg between them, and he kissed the crown of her hair.

“You’re doing so well, Sakura. You’re taking me so deep, and you’re so responsive. I’m so lucky,” praised Minato, stroking Sakura’s cheeks.

The warmth spread across Sakura’s cheeks and throat, down to her breasts as Minato continued murmuring encouragement and pleasure at her reactions, her endurance, her flexibility. The wetness increased exponentially until there was a near sucking, squelching noise leaking from between Sakura’s thighs. She ducked her head down, the warmth having turned into a burning embarrassment. 

“Hmmmm, you enjoyed hearing that, didn’t you?” said Minato huskily. “I can feel how wet you are now. You’re practically dripping, Sakura. Does my praise make you cum, too?”

The resulting squeeze had Minato grunting and Sakura’s lower belly clenching so tightly she thought she may indeed see stars. It had been so long since she’d had such intense climaxes, she’d forgotten that they could come so close together when she was with Minato. It was like she barely needed refractory periods before she was ready to please him again, to give him satisfaction with her body in any way she could.

“Yes,” admitted Sakura. “And… I want you to make me cum.”

The sound Minato made in his throat had Sakura’s thighs trembling all over again, her core tightening around him. 

“Again,” ordered Minato, his grip becoming possessive.

_“Ngh,”_ whimpered Sakura, as Minato’s pace shifted, becoming dominant.

“Say it again,” repeated Minato, his grasp shifting so that he controlled the tilt of Sakura’s hips, moving her as he needed.

Sakura gasped at the new angle, the way he rubbed against her just like—

“Say it!”  
  
“I want you to make me cum!”

“Yessss,” praised Minato. 

Had the bed been less sturdy it would have creaked or collapsed as Minato began pounding into Sakura. But Minato had spared no expense to setting Sakura up with everything she would need—and that included everything he needed to make her delirious with need for him.

Her fingers twisting in the sheets and her body a slave to the man above her, Sakura panted as Minato brought her to the highest peak yet.

“Once more,” begged Minato, sweat darkening his hair to burnished gold as his eyes burned into Sakura’s.

“Fuck me and make me cum,” ordered Sakura, arching against Minato.

“Fuck yes,” he gasped.

And then he touched her and Sakura’s breath caught in her throat as she felt herself crest and break apart inside, Minato tensing before he throbbed and pulsed inside her, hard.

“That’s it, you can take it again, just like that,” praised Minato. He spent himself inside her, pulse after pulse, and the intensity of it left him light-headed. “So good,” he repeated after a particularly strong throb. His arms feeling weak, he turned his head to kiss Sakura’s calf before gently lowering her leg and kissing her deeply, moving his hips more gently against hers to ride out the last of their shared climax.

“So good,” he murmured lovingly, exploring her mouth. He traced her cheeks delicately with his hand as he brought her leg over his hip and continued pumping into her languidly.

"Thank you, Minato," sighed Sakura, reaching up to stroke a lock of Minato's damp hair from his tender eyes. She kissed him back, closing her eyes and losing herself in him. "I missed you."

“I missed you so much, Sakura. That’s it,” he praised as Sakura sighed beneath him again, her mouth falling open one last time as the last of himself emptied into her welcoming core. He doubted he'd ever poured so much of himself into someone before, but with Sakura, he'd just kept coming. His heart pounded so hard it felt like it would shatter in his chest, and he slumped to the side of Sakura, still stroking her cheek. He couldn't tear his eyes from her. “That’s it…”

They remained entwined for the next few minutes, releasing their pent-up frustration with soothing words and gentle touches, sharing and confiding. The uncertainty that had weighed down their shoulders had lifted in large part, and while neither spoke much of their future yet, they knew one thing. They would be part of each other's future, at least for the time being.

Kissing Sakura's forehead, Minato gently reached between Sakura's thighs, cleaning her even as her cheeks burned and she tried to look away.

"It's embarrassing," she murmured. "And messy."

"My reaction to you is embarrassing?"

"There's... a lot of it..." said Sakura.

"Expect more later," promised Minato, delighting in the trying-not-to-get-excited look that lit Sakura's eyes as he wiped away the mess of their shared fluids from her legs.

After he had washed himself up, Minato turned to Sakura, finding her watching him. She had the blankets up to her neck and her brows were furrowed.

"What is it?" he asked softly.

"Are you... staying here?" asked Sakura. "Tonight?"

Minato paused.

Had he misunderstood what he thought had been clear?

Testing the water, he stepped closer, unabashed at his nakedness before her.

"I was going to. But this is your home, so if you'd like me to leave, if you need space—"

"I don't want you to go," said Sakura.

The fluttering that had risen in Minato's stomach calmed.

"May I stay the night?" he asked her, smiling at her gently.

Nodding, Sakura lifted the blanket beside her. 

Everything in Minato calmed when Sakura snuggled into his side, and he closed his eyes listening to her breathing even out as she fell asleep.

After too long, she was in his arms again.

Finally, she would be his.

… and his alone.

* * *

_**THE END** _


End file.
